


Playing Rough

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett discovers he has a predilection for roughness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Rough

The two men sat on the couch at the back of the set panting. Their foreheads glistened with sweat, and Link had removed his glasses several minutes ago.

“That’s the hardest thing I’ve done in a long time.” Rhett said.

Link stretched his legs out. “We’re gonna be hurtin’ in the morning.”

Rhett and Link continued to relax on the couch until they caught their breath. They spent that day’s episode of Good Mythical More “Finger Jousting”, a sport they had discussed and attempted in the main episode.

“Well I hope the Mythical Beasts enjoyed that. “ Rhett said when they got back to their office.

“It was definitely livelier than what we usually do.” Link replied. Rhett sat in his chair slowly. “Are you okay?”

Rhett nodded. “Just a little stiff. We should’ve stretched beforehand.”

Link chuckled. “I’ll remind you next time.”

Rhett continued to think about he and Link’s roughhousing session for the rest of the day, even after the two men went home for the evening and had dinner. There was something about it he enjoyed but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. He shrugged it off until bedtime.

Link fell asleep first, one arm cradled under a pillow and the other draped across Rhett’s chest. Rhett lay awake, staring at the ceiling and contemplating the day’s events like he usually did before falling asleep.  When he got to their jousting session, he stopped and dwelt on it for a few minutes. He tried moving on but felt a familiar stirring in his groin.

_That’s weird._ Rhett thought. He shifted around and tried to ignore his arousal but it was no use. He sighed heavily.

“Something wrong babe?” Link asked in a muffled voice.

“I’m all right. I just can’t sleep. I’m going to get out of bed for a few minutes, maybe that will help.”

“Okay.” Link turned away from Rhett and went back to sleep. Rhett went into the bathroom and shut the door.

“Did I really get turned on by _that_?” He said to himself. Rhett leaned against the door, closed his eyes, and thought back to that day’s taping. He thought about the grunting, the panting, and the way he and Link struggled for dominance over each other. Pretty soon his heart began to race and his erection was poking through his boxers.

“Damn.” Rhett thought. “Now that I think about it, it was kind of hot.” Rhett smirked as he slid his boxers off and began touching himself. He groaned quietly, not wanting to wake up Link. When he was done, he cleaned up and went back to bed, not bothering to put his boxers back on. He looked over in Link’s direction and smiled before finally falling asleep.

Weeks after the roughhousing GMMore, Rhett still found himself turned on by the incident. Sometimes when they were being intimate, Rhett would picture himself wrestling with Link and being pinned down while he growled in his ear.

“Whoa Rhett, you’re excited tonight! I barely had to touch you and you’re already hard.”

Rhett covered his face. He’d been thinking about being manhandled by Link and he found it hard to contain himself.  “Sorry about that.”

Link grinned. “Don’t be sorry, I like it when you’re really excited. Especially when I’m the reason.”

Rhett blushed. “You’re definitely the reason.”

One Saturday morning Link caught Rhett off guard with a half-hearted choke hold while he was sitting at the kitchen table. “Hey!” Rhett called out. He squirmed out of Link’s grip and stood up just in time to get caught in Link’s grasp again.  Part of him wanted to surrender and melt into Link’s grasp, but he couldn’t resist the urge to fight back. The two men wrestled for a few minutes until Link accidentally slammed Rhett into a wall.

“Oh shit Rhett I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Rhett smiled, face still pressed against the wall. “Yeah, I’m good.” He licked his lips and tasted blood. As he expected, his dick was hard. He wondered how fast he could sneak off to the bathroom for a quick fix without Link getting too suspicious.

“Rhett come here, let me make sure you’re okay.” Link tried to get Rhett to face him but he waved him off.

“I’m fine Link, don’t worry about it. I’m just going to go in the bathroom and clean up this blood.” Rhett hoped Link’s aversion to blood would keep him away.

“Rhett, I…wow.” Link looked down and noticed that Rhett was erect. “I didn’t know you thought wrestling was _that_ exciting.”

“Oh uh…” Rhett blushed and covered his groin. “Yeah, it’s a….new thing I have.”

“What kind of thing?”

Rhett turned away from Link, hands still over his dick. “Remember a couple weeks ago when we did that finger jousting thing on the show?”

“Yeah?”

“Well it turns out I got really turned on by it. I like it when you get rough with me.”

Link smiled seductively. “Really?” Link looked Rhett up and down, licking his lips. “How do you feel like exploring this new thing a little bit more?”

Rhett put his hands down and he moved from embarrassment to relief. “Okay, sounds good.”

Link made his way to the bedroom and motioned for Rhett to follow. Rhett eagerly fell in stride behind Link and shut the door as soon as they got to their room.

“So how do you want to do this?” Link asked while he undressed.

“Maybe we could do the finger jousting thing again?” Rhett said, stripping down to his boxers. “Start with that and see how it goes?”

“Okay.” The two men got into position and began to joust, much like they did on the show. Finger jousting quickly turned into full on wrestling and ended with Link pushing Rhett onto the bed and pulling his boxers off.

“Damn, you’re hard.” Link exclaimed. “You really like this, don’t you?”

Rhett nodded. “Uh huh.”

“So…” Link slithered up Rhett’s body and placed his lips against Rhett’s ear. “What do you want me to do now?” Link placed a hand in Rhett’s hair and began to pull.

“I want you to fuck me.” Rhett said in a strained voice.

“What was that?” Link teased.

“Fuck me Link. _Please._ ”

“With pleasure.” Link whispered hotly. He swiped the bottle of lube off the nightstand and situated himself between Rhett’s legs, placing a leg on each shoulder.

“All right baby, open up for me. Nice and slow…” Link covered his fingers with lube and placed some of it on Rhett’s asshole before slipping a finger inside him. Rhett whined and grabbed the headboard with one hand.

“Fuck…” he whispered, his voice trailing off. Link continued to finger Rhett and tease his prostate until he was dangerously close to the edge. Link then poured a generous amount of lube on his dick before slowly sliding himself inside Rhett.

“Let’s see.” Link pondered. “Should I fuck you slow or give it to you fast?” Link kissed Rhett’s knees and stroked his thighs. “What do you think?”

“Ssssllloooowww…” Rhett hissed. He placed his other hand on the headboard and arched his back.

“Good choice.” Link said. He pressed himself against Rhett’s ass and moved his hips in a circular motion while maintaining a firm grip on Rhett’s hips. Rhett cried out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Link I gotta come…I gotta…”

Link raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I don’t think you’re ready yet.” He taunted. Link took a hold of Rhett’s dick and stroked it, using his thumb to play with the precum that was dripping down.

“Damn it Link, I…” Rhett bucked his hips against Link and finished his sentence with a deep groan.

Link placed his hand back on Rhett’s hip. “Okay baby. Let’s come together, okay?”

Rhett nodded before finally releasing the tension in the lower half of his body. He grunted with glee as he came, and Link quickly followed. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Link whispered as he emptied himself into Rhett.

When he was done, Link gently lowered Rhett’s legs onto the bed and climbed on top of him. “How’re you feeling?” He said, kissing him gently and playing with his beard.

Rhett smiled and placed a hand in Link’s hair. “Good. Can we do that again sometime?”

“Absolutely.” Link said. He kissed again before getting out of bed. “Meet me in the shower?” Link called out as he sauntered towards the bathroom. Rhett licked his lips as he jumped out of bed and caught up with Link, giving him a nice smack on the ass before closing the door behind them. 


End file.
